Unforeseen Development
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. What on Earth was I thinking agreeing to this? Hibari Kyouya X OC. One Shot.


This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. What on Earth was I thinking agreeing to this?

Habitually, I ran my fingers through my dark hair, brushing my bangs to the side as I sighed out loud. Honestly, why did I even agree? Well there was the fact that I was too much in shock that he even asked me to meet somewhere to properly give an answer, which probably led him thinking I accepted. What an idiot I was.

What made me more of an idiot was that I actually thought about what to wear, what would compliment me in the best of ways, and spent hours upon hours on my outfit, hairstyle, and makeup. Finally, I settled on a dark blue knit top with a knotted bust and spaghetti straps with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black flip flops. My dark hair pulled into a half up half down style with my bangs stubbornly at the side of my face along with a touch of my usual eyeliner. I swear when Tsuna saw me, an almost proud aura emanated from him after he got over his initial shock, while Gokudera snickered behind his fist. Never in my life had I looked so…feminine. I mean, yes, makeup is sort of feminine but I was never one to wear girly clothes, just the typical tank top, jeans, sneakers.

Checking the time, I realized that there was only a minute left before my day would predictably get a lot worse.

"You're early."

I looked up and for the second time this week, was shocked enough to leave speechless. Instead of his usual impeccable black suit with a purple buttons down, the ever strict Cloud Guardian wore a simple red wife beater underneath a low cut white long sleeve with a black buttons down on top, the first and last two buttons unbound. A white skull decorated belt hung on his hips as the rest of his lower body wore a pair of dark jeans with strategically shredded holes, exposing a layer of white beneath. Holy hell.

"I'm going to leave you behind."

That snapped me out of my daze as my body instinctively rose to its feet, desiring to catch up with the Guardian. It was slightly unnerving walking beside him, not knowing if he'll suddenly murmur 'kamikurosu' and pull his tonfas out on me. I know Hibari is bipolar enough to do that. I pulled myself out of my thoughts long enough to realize that we were in a popular shopping district and that Hibari was slightly glaring at the people around him. The man really didn't like crowds huh?

We ended up at a quaint café where the waiter quickly and quite nervously seated us by the window. The poor man took down our orders of green tea and an earl grey before almost falling in his attempt to run away. The sight amused me enough to get a giggle out of me before I turned my attention back on my current company, who was unnervingly staring at me.

"Thought you didn't like crowds Hibari," I murmured, taking a quick glance out at the district. It was starting to fill up. "I don't."

There was silence between us until the waiter came back with our drinks, stuttering that if we needed anything, just to call him over. I don't think he wanted us to call him over ever. Taking a sip of my earl grey gave me some sort of confidence. "So why did you call me out here Hibari? I thought you didn't like crowds."

"Are you questioning me?" the man growled lowly, leaning in with an almost predatory like posture. I straightened my back, resting part of my weight on my elbows on the table, matching his domineering posture. "Just wondering Hibari."

"I don't," the Cloud Guardian murmured before turning to his coffee. For that split second, he looked amazingly adorable.

Well our drink at the quaint café ended with Hibari paying, which was sort of scary yet charmingly chivalric. As we made our way from the shopping district, though Hibari was staring straight in front of him exuding nonchalance and intimidation, surprisingly soft fingers laced with mine rather firmly. When I glanced up at the usually stoic and anti-social skylark, he merely gave me a "are-you-an-idiot-or-do-I-have-to-spell-it-out-for-you" look. I bit my lip in an attempt to suppress my grin. So my day wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. Lovely.


End file.
